


heat

by voksen



Series: WKverse [23]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geisel training drabble I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat

They take Geisel away from Rosenkreuz for his initial training, away from buildings and old forests and people, and he can't say he minds all that much. It's cold, back in Austria. But here on the beach the sun beats down on him, warming his blood and bringing the fire to the surface so easily it sometimes happens accidentally, and then his trainer shoves him - telekinetically - into the ocean to douse it.

That's a little annoying; it's as if she thinks his own fire could hurt him, instead of licking lovingly around his fingers, up his arms in little tongues, leaving molten glass handprints in the wet sand.

But he remembers the accident, before they sent him away, and he doesn't object out loud. Between the heat of the sun and his own body, he's dry in minutes, anyway.


End file.
